Sawyer Graham
Sawyer Graham is male Huron and longtime member of the Kasmari Rebellion, one of the most powerful mages in the galaxy and one of the survivors of the Battle of Bazuur. Personality Sawyer is irritable, and easily provoked, but he is a loyal man willing to serve the cause of the rebellion and preserve the lives of DMU's everywhere. He is somewhat cocky, but he usually knows when to quit. Equipment Sawyer always carries his wrist mounted slide pistol, which he can usually hide under his vambrace on his left hand, as well as a tactical laser knife and sometimes an automatic shotgun. He prefers to fight up close and personal, so his body armor is outfitted with more spaced out plates to help his fluidity in battle. Instead of heavy armors, the DMU relies on his Arcane skills to protect him, often surrounding himself with a small energy shield. History Sawyer Graham was born to a well off family on the planet of Kasamar, the first planet to actively rebel against the Vuldak Empire. He grew up in the capitol city of Werstire, a metropolitan area with plenty for a young trouble maker to do. The young man had a strange affinity and ability to control things from an early age using only his mid, and he spent most of his life keeping that concealed from everyone, including his parents. He attended the best school on the planet until the age of 16 when the Vuldak blew it to pieces during one of the first pre-war riots. Graham, appaled and shocked, decided he'd look into what the Vuldak were doing. He knew of the Wizards academy run on the planet, but he'd had no idea that the Vuldak had a secret agenda against mages, and soon he took up arms against the Empire and helped the revolters organize into a single unit, sparking among others the first galactic civil war. At only 17 now, Sawyer led a group anonymously into a Vuldak arsenal and took every last weapon. Then with his new army fully stocked up and armed, he marched straight to the Wizards academy in order to free them from the Vuldak tyranny, which is when he met the Arch mage. With the combined efforts of the wizards and the rebels, they managed to encircle the vuldak and force their surrender. They soon adopted the name 'Kasmari' after none other themselves, and this battle would later be known as "Graham's War". After studying under the Arch mage for a year, he was sent on an assignment to recover some Vuldak documents from the planet of Huron, that showed the Vuldak military strategies and whatnot. Graham was forced to join the Vuldak army in order to secure his standing as an officer, which took less than five years. At the age of 26 he finally worked up the courage to steal the documents, and he almost succeeded, but the day he planned on sneaking into the general's office on Huron, the emperor arrived for inspection. Graham didn't try again for three years, and again he failed. He knew that he needed to get out of the Vuldak army, and so he arranged to be picked up by the Arch mage's second in command on the planet of Bazuur. The Kasmari staged a mock force on the planet, and the Vuldak fell for it. Graham was picked up during the Massacre at Bazuur, and the Emperor's first son was ultimately slain. Now Graham serves as the Arch Mage's second in command, and often goes out to planets as a diplomat speaking on his behalf. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:DMUs Category:Kasmari Leaders Category:Kasmari Rebellion